


A melody for a cure

by alumort



Series: Songfics [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Major Illness, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25702081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alumort/pseuds/alumort
Summary: Touko falls ill one day, and Byakuya has to find a way to be able to pay for her medicine.
Relationships: Fukawa Touko/Togami Byakuya
Series: Songfics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669960
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	A melody for a cure

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song 'Feathers across the seasons' (https://youtu.be/R_4Ut1DI4wA)  
> It's for Togafuka week, no prompt used.  
> Hope you enjoy :3

The blooming flowers of Spring attracted countless of birds, a soft sun warming my skin. As the air moved my hair, my hands were buried in the earth, carefully placing seeds deep there. The air was thick with the humidity of a nearing storm, so my work had to be quick for the rain to come before the ground became mud.

You were in front of me, doing the same action. Repeated movements made me relax, even if it had to be perfect. Even if a miscalculation could mean one crop would not grow, one vegetable less for our table- 

Humming was something that came naturally to me, more as the birds flew and played outside, in the forest. It was an unconscious imitation method, of the small creatures that kept us company these months.

"W-what a beautiful voice you have, Byakuya", you said with a bright smile, your chin resting on my left shoulder as you looked at me. 

The doubt was still on my heart. 

Having been forced to leave our possessions behind all those months ago still had an effect over my mind, I assume. That is why I had doubted your honesty- though, looking back, the reply was obvious. 

Maybe I just needed reassurance. Most likely.

"Someday, even if this beautiful voice was gone... Would you still love me?", I asked, accommodating some of your wild hair strands behind your ears.

"Of course, my dear", was your reply, followed by a gentle laugh and a kiss on my lips.

~

On a summer afternoon, with the fresh leaves shining, you collapsed in illness. It started with a short, repetitive cough, that gradually became stronger with the warming of the days. That gradually forbid you to close your eyes at night, even if you could not stand on the best of the days.

"I-I'm okay", you mumbled, while preparing those salads only you can do. While holding the coughing with a tiny smile, to make me relax.

But that did not work. You did not allow me to do your tasks, to ease the pain they gave you... not even as blood drops started to escape your mouth.

Abandoning everything we had before marrying had got a consequence. We were poor, and could not obtain the medicine which would heal you.

We did not even know what we needed to buy. Nobody would come to check on you, or let us inside the clinic, as they were critical towards us both. 

It had always been that way. One of the reasons we left the city behind, apart of the tranquility of the mountains. But your health was worsening because of an impulsive decision I supported, thanks to us escaping the noises of crowded places.

I did not know what to do. What would happen if the sickness worsened? If you could never heal... it could end up in death.

The seasons flowed, and the bell crickets with marked the end of summer chirped. Your coughing had gotten worse, and worse, and you could barely stand up alone.

I knew how hurt you were. I did not have any idea as to what to do, how to help- medicine was expensive, food was enough for us and nothing else. We could not sell our vegetables, we could not sell our fruit...

But Byakuya Togami does not give up. An alternative that I started to consider seemed more available as the town vibrated with music, as the melody from countless of instruments invaded the air.

And my violin was there, on our room. Untouched for months, since you had fallen ill. It was our only hope.

~

"W-what beautiful fingers you have, Byakuya," you said, grasping my wound-filled hands. Your soft, tired smile didn't reach your eyes- yet the spark of them as you looked at me never faded. The hope and love of that pair of gray orbs never fade away, not even as you coughed up blood-

Not even as your skin was as cold as the snow that fell early during that Autumn. Not even as you paled, as your energy slowly drained away, more and more with every passing day.

My violin had marks of blood, combined with the dust of the streets where I played in, yet the medicine was still far,

far away.

~

You were barely grasping to life as I held you close to me that Winter, barely eating anything. Your body was cold, cold like the heavy snow from outside.

"Just a little more, Touko", I whispered to you, kissing your forehead. 

A little more of pain. Suffering. I was selfish and I knew, I knew that the simple act of breathing was a torture.

I carefully cleaned the blood from your lips, not pestering you to keep your eyes open. You deserved to rest, and- I had collected enough for a doctor to come to our home.

The thick snow was delaying them, most likely. They were attracted by the money, the only reason they did not ignore my petition.

The doctor was going to come. You were going to be alright, just- you had to hold to life for a bit more. Everything was going to be alright.

... looking back, those words were more as reassurance for myself than truth. It seemed unlikely, as the town did not like us, but the help arrived shortly after you passed away.

"What a good timing", the doctor had said, taking some herbs from a bag. 

Apparently, I should have not let you fall asleep. Or that is what the healer said.

They told me how to help you recover before leaving, and I followed their instructions perfectly. You smiled again in Spring, no trace of blood in your lips, no coldness in your skin.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated <3


End file.
